irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Williamstrother
Access Granted Welcome to , Williamstrother! Thanks for your edit to the Cratos page. Feel free to create a page for your character, post fanart, ship your character (although some people would rather you not) and support anything and everything that will bring Zim back (that means OHP, Soapy Waffles, IZFAS, everything). Any questions? Contact me! And don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~ or the signature button, it is REALLY hard to locate everyone on here without the sig. INVADER VEX (talk) 00:41, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Williamstrother, I would like to meet you personally and thank you for joining our wiki, so if you'd join the Live Chat, we can meet! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 01:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Contact me! Hi again, This is INVADER VEX. I've noticed that you have been making lots of edits on your two pages, but I still haven't met you! I really would like to welcome you here, so please meet me on Live Chat or leave me a message on my talk page. We want to make your experience here on the Irken Empire Wiki fun, and getting to know you would help. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 03:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Warning It's good that you want to connect your fanon with others, but please ask the creator of a page before changing it's content. It is against the rules to do otherwise. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 04:40, December 19, 2013 (UTC) On that same note, you NEED to contact someone to check in since you are fairly new. Without this, you are at risk of having unconnected fanon and quite possibly a dull and boring career here on the Irken Empire Wiki. We NEED to be able to speak with you soon. Join us on chat, post a comment in the CHAT ROOM page, or leave any administrator, namely Invader Jib and myself, a message. Please contact us soon. Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 22:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC)INVADER VEX Vex is right,please try to talk to us soon. Silence! The ramifications of your disobedience will be severe! (talk) 17:33, December 27, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE try to respond to our messages and join the chat every so often. You can find the chat button in "Wiki activity", btw. It is very difficuly to communicate with you admin-to-user if you do not respond to our messasges. "I just cast Flame Shield on youz. Also I spat on youz!" (talk) 01:20, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Congrats for making it onto the leaderboards! Well, back to my filthy evil, I guess. 04:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC)INVADER VEX You're new page The page you created recently was deleted because it goes against our policies, since you did not own the character itself. Please read the rules when you can, which can be found here: http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Invader_Code_of_Conduct I can also draw some pictures for you. If you want. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:26, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I ask that you remove the "Kratoz is Zim's father" part of your fanon. Changing the orginal aspects of a canonical character, or adding new aspects to them is against our policies. This is not a signature. I know you think it is, but it's not. I don't care what your teacher told you. This is NOT a signature. (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) There, of course, are ways around this (Such as: Some kind of alternate Dimension, a clone Zim or something) but you cannot change the original, physical character. This is not a signature. I know you think it is, but it's not. I don't care what your teacher told you. This is NOT a signature. (talk) 20:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Come on the chat plz. STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 00:17, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Why won't you come on the chat? STUPIDITY IS THE ENEMY! NICKELODEON IS ENEMY! (talk) 19:27, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Heads Up Hello. Now, it has come to my attention that, the biography of your FC, Kratoz, contains content that contradicts the original show's content. The problem comes from that, the page openly refers to Kratoz being a "mentor" and/or "trainer" to Zim. Since Zim has a written history, I ask you to remove this part of the page, in order to better fit with canonical content. In addition, I ask that you don't opnely refer to them as "father and son". Um, williamstrother...I'm not mysteriousjillguy. This is not a signature. I know you think it is, but it's not. I don't care what your teacher told you. This is NOT a signature. (talk) 23:10, March 3, 2014 (UTC)